IBC celebrates 52nd anniversary
To commemorate the 52nd anniversary of IBC-13, the IBC employes will come together on January 2, at 2 p.m. for a thanksgiving mass at Broadcast City to be followed by a fellowship with their families in the spirit of togetherness. On the same day, on-air, IBC will launch its new Station ID with its slogan Pinoy ang Dating! campaign to enhance its Viva-TV, the number one entertainment channel promoting its home of the PBA Games and formidable new line-up of world-class sports and entertainment programs including Atomic Betty (11 a.m. Sundays), Lola and Virginia (11:15 a.m. Sundays), Barbie (11:30 a.m., Sundays), SM Little Stars (12 noon Sundays), P-POP Star Hunt (2 p.m. Sundays), Bagets (3 p.m. Sundays), Pop Girls (8 p.m. Sundays), Sinemaks (9 p.m. Sundays), Winx Club (5 p.m. Mondays-Fridays), Daily Top 5 (8 p.m. Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays), OPM TV (6 p.m. Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays), May Bukas Pa (6:30 p.m., Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays and 7:30 p.m. Wednesdays and Fridays), Viva Proudly Presents (7 p.m. Mondays), All Out with Nicole Hyala (9 p.m. Mondays), Anja Aguilar's Dear Heart (9:30 p.m. Mondays), City Hunter (10:30 p.m. Mondays-Fridays), Strawberry Shortcake (7 p.m. Tuesdays), Popstar Diaries (7 p.m. Tuesdays), Now Showing (8:30 p.m. Tuesdays), PBA Games (5:30 p.m. Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays and 4 p.m. Sundays), Viva Concerts (8 p.m. Wednesdays), Flames (9:30 p.m. Wednesdays), Sabrina: The Animated Series (7 p.m. Thursdays), Vice Ganda's Petrang Kabayo (7:30 p.m. Thursdays), Vhong Navarro's Wow! (8;30 p.m. Thursdays), Thursday Night at the Movies (9 p.m. Thursdays), NBA Games (8 p.m. Fridays), Pop Pixie (10 a.m. Saturdays), Grossology (10:30 a.m. Saturdays), Music K-POP (11 a.m. Saturdays), PBA D-League (1 p.m. Saturdays), Cristine Reyes' Cristinetopia (3:30 p.m. Saturdays), Trollz (4 p.m. Saturdays), Goin' Bayabas (4:30 p.m. Saturdays), In Time with You (5 p.m. Saturdays), Wansapanataym (9:30 p.m. Saturdays) and The Main Event (Viva Sports) (10:30 p.m. Saturdays). On January 6, the IBC Family, with their clients and business associates as special guests, will be treated to a powerhouse concert at The NBC Tent @ The Fort at 7 p.m. Anniversary performers include Victoria Justice, Xian Lim, Julia Montes, Kathryn Bernardo, Yen Santos, Jun Urbano, Jeff Arcilla, Maxene Magalona, TOP (Tweens of Pop), Street Boys, VIP Dancers; and the one and only Ms. Manilyn Reynes who was IBC's Hapi Kung Healthy for an unprecedented number of years. IBC-13's industry milestones will be highlighted during the concert events including its track-record for having had the longest-running No.1 noontime variety show Lunch Break, the longest-running No.1 public affairs program Good Take, Linawin Natin, Makabayang Duktor and Pulsong Pinoy, the longest-running No.1 dance show DMZ-TV, the longest-running No.1 showbiz talk show CelebrityDATcom, the lonegst-running No.1 educational program show Y2K: Yes 2 Kids, Hapi Kung Healthy and Cooltura, the longest-running No.1 lifestyle show Fil-Chi and the longest-running No.1 flagship news program IBC Express Balita and Ronda Trese in Philippine TV history. The Homecoming sa Trese: Pinoy ang Dating sa 52 anniversary concert will be aired on IBC-13, nationwide, on January 9, as the special feature on Viva Proudly Presents at 7 p.m. and will be replayed on January 15, as the special feature on Sinemaks at 9 p.m. on Viva-TV on IBC.